1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coating composition comprising a fluoropolymer resin, an acrylic polyol resin and a melamine resin. The coating composition, when applied and cured upon a substrate, forms an extremely durable protective coating. The resultant coating is highly weather and chemical resistant, in addition to providing superior abrasion protection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It can be highly desirable, from marketing and aesthetic perspectives, for example, to provide printed graphics on various articles of manufacture. However, many conventional ink systems are not capable of providing the necessary level of resistance to damage that may be encountered during use of the article to avoid unacceptable marring of the printed graphic. Thus, top coating compositions have been employed in an attempt to preserve the integrity of the printed graphic under physically demanding conditions in which the article may be routinely used.
Some top coating compositions may prove effective in protecting the underlying graphic from outdoor exposure, but fail to adequately provide resistance to chemical exposure, such as to various organic solvents. Some top coating compositions may provide good solvent resistance, but may yellow or turn cloudy upon prolonged exposure to the elements thus degrading the quality of the printed graphics. Moreover, adhesion of the coating to a variety of surfaces, particularly surfaces containing printed graphics is a challenge in its own right apart from other physical performance characteristics.
Without question, there is a need in the art for coating compositions that are capable of providing excellent protection for a graphic image under a wide variety of heavy use conditions. For example, in automotive or marine vehicle applications, it may be desirable to manufacture vehicle body parts with graphics printed thereon, as opposed to applying the graphics post-manufacture as a decal. Any top coating for the part bearing the graphics would need to be highly weather resistant due, highly chemical resistant as the part may come into contact with various fluids required for operation of the vehicle (e.g., gasoline, diesel, cleaning agents, and the like). Moreover, the coating would need to be resistant to abrasions, such as sand, brush, or gravel) that would be routinely encountered during use of the vehicle.